


Spend the night

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: SHIELD Agent Daisy Johnson doesn't want any emotional entanglements but her friend Robbie Reyes thinks they should try.





	Spend the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [152glasslippers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/152glasslippers/gifts).



> For 152glassslippers who is such a sweetheart!

Daisy Johnson frowned as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup did an excellent job covering the bruises on her face, and the heavy necklace would mask the cut on the back of her neck.

She was dressed up for a $1,000 a plate political fundraiser, in a bid to get close to a Russian industrialist suspected of terrorism.

“Robbie might like this dress slit being practically up to my waist,” Daisy murmured as she left her room.

Wait, what?

She picked up the pace, her burgundy red gown floating around her legs, pushing away the flutterings in her stomach as his handsome face flashed across her mind.

There could be no room for sentiments.

Her focus was SHIELD, and the Inhumans, but if she had a dollar for every lingering glance of his that she pretended to ignore, they could probably buy a new Zephyr.

Hopefully, Robbie never saw hers.

She hesitated as she opened the back door to the large SUV that would take them to their destination. She fixed her hair, before steeling herself and confidently stepping in but words failed her when she saw him.

“Wha-? Why?”

Robbie, dressed in nondescript grey work overalls, looked up from his phone and blinked.“You look beautiful.” His eyes lazily roved all over her face before dipping to her body. He met her eyes before glancing away.

But all her soft feelings from earlier had evaporated. “Why are you dressed like-?” She gestured to his outfit.

“A janitor?” he supplied.

Daisy’s jaw dropped, and her temper ricocheted. “Why are you dressed like a _janitor?_ ”

May’s voice came over the coms. “Change of plans, Agent Johnson. You got a problem?”

Daisy ignored Robbie’s warning glance to leave it alone as she settled in the back seat. “Actually, I do.”

“It's my idea,” he spoke up, hoping to smooth things over. “Petrov would be an easier mark if you didn’t have a date. And when you head to the ladies room, I can be in the vicinity.”

Dammit, it made sense.

“Great idea,” she forced a smile.

And this is why she didn’t need any emotional complications. Because she was disappointed Robbie couldn’t be at her side and experience the eight-course dinner. Ever mindful of May’s eagle hearing on the coms, and the driver in the front, she carefully avoided speaking and looking at him for the entire drive.

She felt his eyes caressing her anyway.

* * *

 

The evening went without a hitch, all things considered.

May had to remind her she was there to flirt with Mr. Petrov to get into his good graces, not put him off with sarcasm.

But Petrov appreciated it, as he joked that liked his girls with some spice. It hinted how they’d be in bed, he further explained with a toothy smile, resting his hand on Daisy's thigh.

Daisy had daintily laughed, covering her mouth with one hand, and using the other to surreptitiously quake his soup bowl, spilling consommé all over his lap.

It worked out perfectly, as she was able to tag him with a tracker in the ensuing ruckus, and then pretend she needed the ladies room.

Robbie was up next, as he was sent to clean up since the waitstaff was busy with replacing table settings. He met up with Daisy, and they left as the salad course was being plated in the kitchens.

“Good job,” May praised. “Robbie got Petrov’s prints, Daisy tagged him with a tracker. The B team can follow him to his meeting tonight.”

The ride back to the Base was like all their drives. Daisy looked out the window, feeling Robbie's eyes on her but whereas she usually welcomed it, tonight it felt intrusive.

She pleaded a headache and skipped the debrief.

* * *

 

She was preparing for bed when a low knock sounded. Her heart thudded; only one person would come this time of night.

“Did you want something to eat,” Robbie asked when she opened the door.

“I'm not hungry," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes. "Just tired."

“Want to talk?”

She dared to look up, and the concern she saw in his face melted her heart and made her terrified at the same time.

“Come on in.” She moved aside so he could pass, then joined him as he sat on her bed.

“I'm worried about you,” Robbie clasped her hand when she was seated. “You’re not yourself lately.”

“I can handle myself,” she muttered, purposely misunderstanding him.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. “We’re friends right, Daisy? You can talk to me.”

“I didn’t like seeing you as a janitor when I got to be all dressed up,” Daisy told a partial truth.

“My father's second job was as a janitor," Robbie stroked her palm. "No shame in an honest living.”

“I know," Daisy sighed. "But that’s not what I mean.” She should’ve pulled her hand away, but his rough fingers soothed her.

“Are the nightmares coming back?”

“They never left,” Daisy replied bitterly. His gentleness always brought out the anger in her.

“I’m spending the night,” Robbie soothed, pulling her closer. “You know you can call me anytime right?”

Daisy nodded, sinking into him.

“So why haven’t you?” Robbie’s voice was deceptively soft.

Daisy closed her eyes. What could she say?

_I don’t want you to keep feeling sorry for me? I think I’m in love with you? I’m probably already too attached and it’ll hurt when you leave?_

She shrugged, turning her head away, feeling the telltale prickle at the back of her eyes.

“You don’t talk to me like you used to,” Robbie continued, turning her face back to his. “Why?”

“The door’s right behind you if that’s a problem.” Daisy snapped, irritated by his questioning.

Robbie sighed and got up, then climbed into bed, making sure he gave Daisy enough space.

She reluctantly followed suit, and soon they were under the cool covers, listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

Daisy loved this, being in the dark with Robbie as she drifted off to sleep. He never touched her, but by morning, they would be cuddled in each other's arms. Daisy would untangle herself first, getting up to shower, and Robbie would be gone by the time she got out.

During the day they'd pretend like nothing happened, like they didn't know the rhythm of each other's heartbeats .

“You know," Robbie spoke up, hesitatingly. "It hurts when you avoid me on Base.”

“Did your therapist suggest you tell me that?” Daisy bit out.

“Actually yes, she did.” Robbie turned on his side so he could face her. “I am _trying_ to be more open with my feelings.”

Daisy punched her pillow, and turned away, giving him her back.

“I know you’re upset that I’m leaving soon,” he continued. “But I can’t do anything about it.”

“Did I ask you to do anything about it?”

“Jesus, Daisy.” Robbie exhaled. He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

“I know. You’re _trying._ ” Daisy shrugged his hand away and scooted away from him.

“Why are you so angry?”

“Because you’re not trying hard enough if you’re going to fucking leave me!”

Robbie shut his eyes. He knew this was the heart of what bothered her, but she wouldn’t ever talk about it. “Me and the Rider work better now. At least I know when I’m going and when I can return.”

“I still feel like crap,” Daisy sniffed. “It’s my fault you had to-”

“It’s nobody’s fault,” Robbie interrupted. “I made my decisions and we can’t change the past. Or the future. Just control our reaction to it.”

“Got that from your shrink, too?”

“You should see her,” Robbie replied solemnly.

“Maybe after you leave. Something to remember you by.” Daisy’s voice was muffled as she buried herself under the covers.

“I know we promised not to talk about this again,” Robbie stroked her back. “But- I have feelings for you.”

Daisy raised her head, her eyes swimming with tears. “I would prefer that you hated me if you'd just stay and be safe here.”

“Nowhere is safe, _mi amor,_ ” Robbie wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. “And I know you care for me too.”

“You're in my bed at night,” she gave a soft laugh, inching closer to him. “What gave it away?”

“Actually,” Robbie tucked her under his arm. “You're always staring at me when you think I'm not looking.”

She smiled as she got comfortable. “And how do you know I'm staring?”

“The same way you know when I am,” he replied, smugly.

Her cheeks flushed, and she decided that she could give in to gentle feelings just as she gave in to anger. The sheets rustled as she sat up, and leaned over him. She gingerly trailed her fingers on his cheekbones, mapping his face, caressing him her hands.

Robbie stroked her hands as she touched him, and when her fingers stilled on his lips, he gently pulled her closer, till their foreheads were touching and he could feel her breath.

"Don't stop," he whispered, letting her take control.

Her lips were cool as she tasted him, shyly at first, but then she sighed, settling on him, and teased his mouth with her tongue. He opened up for her, and she kissed him thoroughly, fisting her hand in his shirt.

"We should stop," Robbie moaned, his cheeks flushed.

Daisy grinned. "We should?" She kissed his neck, then grazed her teeth on it. "Why?"

But Robbie wasn't swayed, and he stilled her hand that was roving under his t-shirt. "We should go to therapy together," he blurted.

"What?" Daisy was about to kiss Robbie's ear and yelped into it instead.

"Sorry," Robbie sat up. "I want to spend the night with you. But not just for tonight. And not as a fling."

"What are you saying, Robbie?" Daisy was confused.

"I- I-" Robbie looked away. His heart thudded in his chest, as his mouth dried. All he had to do was say the three little words, he'd been practicing for weeks and weeks now. I love you.

"Okay, fine," Daisy quirked a smile. "Let's do it. Therapy, I mean."

Robbie sighed and closed his eyes. Another wasted chance. Again. "Sounds good."

"You okay?" she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You can still spend the night, right?"

They settled back under the covers, nestled into each other, listening to each other's breathing as they drifted off to sleep. Nothing was certain, but for right now, they had each other and the night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta Alina! :) Feedback welcome, I love chatting about Robbie and Daisy! My tumblr is @whistlingwindtree


End file.
